


So Long As You're Here

by Kaioken95



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle, Battlefield, Dragon Roxas, Female Antagonist, Gen, KHdragonAU, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Partnership, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vikings, Witch - Freeform, Witch Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Witch Xion, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Xion and Roxas were seperated from the battle, and while making their way back to the others, they are cornered by a serpent with a grudge against the dragon. Fighting for his life and hers, but he always forgets that she will fight beside him, and not behind him.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)





	So Long As You're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/gifts).



> [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore.</a)
> 
> This is a gift for Tink, my way of saying thank you for creating this amazing AU, from the story to amazing character designs. It's just all so fantastic. Please enjoy this short piece, this is a non-canon fic to the artist's AU.
> 
> Also I both used a rune converter and google translate for certain words in their Icelandic language for some of the spells used.

* * *

The battle was raging on across the ruins of the old city, the tribe was battling the hordes of darkness, the living shadows were relentless, but for every one that they vanquished, two more would manifest in their place. The small group was holding the line here, but they couldn't last forever. It was during the conflict the Jarl and his partner were separated from the group during the last horde. They needed to get back to them, his warriors needed him, but with the condition, he was in, he had poisoned by a corrupted Huld. It wasn't fatal but it had restricted him, he was unable to shift to his dragon form.

Xion had done what she could with her own magic, but she wasn't much of a healer when compared to her sisters being more gifted with offensive seiðr arts. But she knew that he wasn't in serious danger, he would just need to rest and wait a few hours for the poison to leave his system. She was helping him walk through the rocky terrain, their forces were just on the other side of the hilltop in the distance. 

"Just a few more steps, we're almost there." Xion encourages him, trying to move as quickly as she could. "Does it hurt?" she asks, wanting to keep him talking and alert, not wanting him to pass out.

"N-no, I just feel sore all over, a little nauseous." Roxas smiles at her, he didn't want to make her worry. He always wanted to make sure he looked strong for her, for everyone that depended on him, so he rarely showed weakness even when he was injured.

"Don't worry, I won't be dying all time soon." A weak chuckle escapes his mouth.

"Good. This is no place to die anyway..." Xion faintly smiles, just being with the rest of the warrior would be comforting enough, despite being surrounded by all the heartless. 

_**"ᛁᛟᚢ×ᚱᛖ ᚾᛟᛏ ᚷᛟᛁᛜ ᚨᚾᛁᚹᚺᛖᚱᛖ."** _

_**You're not going anywhere.** _

Xion stops her movement, making Roxas look at her, she had a confused look on her face, looking around. She heard that it wasn't from her ears, the sound was in her head, it was a voice, it sounded like a woman's but it was faint, old, and cracked. 

"ᛞᛖᚨᚦ... ᛟᚾᛚᛁ ᛞᛖᚨᚦ ᚨᚹᚨᛁᛏᛊ ᛁᛟᚢ."

_**Death... Only Death awaits you.** _

"What's wrong?" Roxas can see the concerned look on his partner's face, slowly her expression changes from worry to agitated. Her blue eyes shift frantically all over the area, scanning for anything out of place, then out of nowhere when her eyes scan the path ahead, there was no one there just a few moments ago, but now standing about 30 feet away was a tall figure, concealed in a hooded robe.

The long grey hair that was poking out through the hood indicating it was a woman, was the source of the voice that was calling out to Xion. Those based on what she heard, and the feeling that this person was giving off, they were far from friendly. Roxas now sees the woman standing ahead of them, he inhales, the air has a new smell, among the fire, blood, and metal, the odd scent of the living shadows, the smell of rotting flesh, mixed in with odd sweet aroma.

Roxas bears his teeth, his eyes glowing, both he and Xion have serious looks on their face. This being that stands before may appear human but she is no longer that, the strange odor she gives off makes the dragon feel cautious, and the magical presence radiating from her makes Xion uneasy. It's then she notices that the woman isn't standing on the ground, but hovering a few inches off the ground, then the woman slowly reaches out to them, a boney almost decaying finger extends from her robes, a single finger points directing at Roxas. 

" **You shall pay...** " Her voice is slurred and distorted, unnatural sounding. Then much to their disgust and shock, a snake-like tongue flickers out of her lips, part of her face that was exposed was dry, cracked like a stone. 

A sudden movement begins within her robes as if there were hundreds of smaller creatures moving around inside. The woman's lips spread into a crazed twisted grin, and suddenly she exhales a small fog of purple mist, a toxic cloud that envelopes her, now only being able to see her outline, the pair takes a cautious step back, watching as a figure of the woman transforms into something else...

They can hear the tearing of fabric, most likely the robes that were she was wearing, and then the grotesque sound of bones breaking, flesh-tearing, sickening noises as her features change from human to monster. Roxas pulls away from Xion, summoning his white blade of light, a pained grunt, the poison was making it difficult to use his powers, but he still raises his arm out in a protective manner in front of Xion. 

Now before was a giant dark green serpent, with a pair of red eyes staring down at the two, the same purple vapor mist seeping from its nostrils and mouth. It was massive, at least three times Roxas's size in his dragon form, but there was something else. Another feeling that gave Roxas a sense of nostalgia, but not in a good way, why did this snake make him think of _ **him.**_ That catastrophic battle years ago with Sora, his brother and Vanitas, that changed their very world.

"Who are you?" Roxas demands to know who this creature was, and why it was targeting him. But the serpent doesn't respond, it then moves towards them, charging at them with incredible speed despite its large size. He doesn't have to react, he drops his blade and then pushes Xion out of the way as he is scooped up by the snake's jaws.

Before it could snap down on him, he managed to hold the roof of the beast's mouth up with his arms, preventing it from closing on him. But he was still trapped, the serpent's tongue was coiled tightly around his waist, gritting his teeth, as he using all his strength to keep himself from being eaten, while the snake was doing all it could to crunch down on the dragon chief. 

To make things more difficult, being inside its mouth was being exposed to the deadly venom, the poisoned breath, the venom in its salvia that was dripping on him. His partially scaled skin was providing some protection, but it wouldn't last. 

" **You'll pay for what you did warrior, I'll swallow you whole, and once inside my stomach, you'll be broken down by my stomach acids, you will suffer a miserable agonizing death!** " The large beast roared.

"Roxas!" The dragon glances in the direction where he heard his name, to see Xion flying towards him. "Let him go!"

"Stay back Xion!" Roxas growled back, not wanting her to get any close to the large snake.

"Eldur!" Xion discharges a series of fireballs at the Snake, but it had no effect, brushing off the attack as an itch, not losing his hold on Roxas. With a swift movement, the snake strikes Xion with the end of its tail, making her hit the ground hard. 

Xion hisses out in pain, climbing back to her feet, icy blue magic now materializes in her hands, her hands dancing around creating a large ice-like sphere of magic. 

"Frjósa" She hurtles shards of ice at the serpent, but due to the large size of the snake, small areas of its long body were covered with ice but it shakes it off its body. 

"Stay back! Don't get close..." Roxas growls, feeling his strength fading, with every second he feels his grip slipping, everything was closing down around him.

" **Struggle all you want, you can't escape!** " The serpent taunts Roxas further. Pushing down harder on the dragon, his skin was beginning to discolor, this toxin was familiar...

"I won't abandon you!" Xion tightens her fist, magic rises throughout her body. Roxas was always protecting her, always ready to throw himself in the line of danger for her and the ones he was meant to protect, and she didn't want to be one-sided, she knew he didn't see her as weak, or helpless, but she wanted to be there for him, to be someone he can lean on. and look to for strength. 

"Rakvél" Xion shouts with fury as currents of wind swirl around, and with the wave of her hand fires whips of winds at the serpent. The whips begin to rip and tear at the first layer of skin on the serpent but still ignores her, glares down at her.

Xion begins firing several elemental blasts, alternating between fire, ice, and wind. The snake becomes annoyed, and begins swiping its tail around, shaking the ground, trying swat Xion away like a troublesome fly, she narrowly avoids the hits but every attempt she makes to free Roxas or get in closer was met with a hard knockback or the serpent breathing its deadly mist. She has to cover her mouth but uses her wind magic to blow the poison cloud away from her.

She spits out a noise of frustration and anger, she was enraged and knew that Roxas couldn't last much longer, once its mouth snapped down on him- No! She wouldn't entertain those thoughts, she just needs more power.

ᛏᚺᛖᚾ ᛁᛟᚢ ᛊᚺᚨᛚᛚ ᚺᚨᚢᛖ ᛁᛏ ᛊᛁᛊᛏᛖᚱ

_"Then you shall have it sister"_

_**"ᛚᛖᛏ ᚦᛖᚱᛖ ᛒᛖ ᛚᛁᚷᚺᛏ** _

_"Let there be light"_

Xion snaps out of her thoughts, another voice, but this was different, gentle, and so very familiar, she knew this voice. She then feels a new sensation fill her body, a warmth, a light, she starts to glow like a star. She stares at her palms, flooded with an aura of power. 

ᛚᛖᛏ ᚦᛁᛊ ᛖᚾᛖᚱᚷᛁ ᛏᚨᚲᛖ ᚦᛖ ᛊᚺᚨᛈᛖ ᛟᚠ ᚦᛖ ᛟᚾᛖ ᛁᛟᚢ ᛚᛟᚢᛖ

_"Let this energy take the shape of the one you love"_

"It's useless! You can't save your lover! Swallow your weakness as I swallow him whole!" The serpent's voice bellows ready to close his mouth down on the dragon. Roxas roars, bending a knee, his eyes felt heavy, pouring out all his strength to his arms to keep himself from being swallowed. His body was trembling, the urge to pass out was taking over, too much poison had been taken into his system.

"ROXAS!" He hears her voice, and then a bright light catches his eyes before completely blinded him, he's forced to shut his eyes, and then feels something...

Someone grabbing hold of him. It happens so fast, but he feels himself being moved, the powerful force of the wind as if he was flying naturally, and the arms of someone around him. "It's okay, I'm here." Her voice, so soothing, as Roxas opens his eyes to see Xion's smiling face, her eyes teary, filling with water. 

"Xion? What... What just hap-" He stops realizing that their both high in the air, Xion had a tight hold on him, but the made stop speaking was the fact that she was surrounded in a golden aura, and at her back, the aura was shaped into a pair of massive dragon-like wings. 

"How are you doing this?" Roxas is confused by what he was seeing, though his vision was starting to blur. His face twists into pain, coughing, taking in as much fresh air as he could.

"Deep breathes, take it easy." Xion places her hand over his chest, she needed to get him help against the toxins. The snake takes a moment to realize that Roxas is no longer within its mouth, peering up to see the witch and dragon high in the air, above them. 

"HOW DID YOU-" The serpent is confused, hissing with anger that its prey had snatched away by Xion. "No matter, I'll devour you both! Then your clan!"

Far off to the east, watching the serpent from afar was another woman, much younger, her dress was hidden under a brown robe, her blue eyes glowing with power as she raises her arm out, a large bow appears, and instead of normal arrows, a beam of lights appears and shapes into an arrow, pulling it back, the image of the serpent reflects in her eye and then shifts to Xion and Roxas, aiming at the dragon chief instead.

"Lífga upp" The arrow charges up with energy. "ljósta!" She fires her arrow, it jets across the air at incredible speed towards them. There was no time to react, both of them see the arrow coming and in an instant, the light arrow pierces Roxas through his chest, but instead of pain, relief came flooding, a soothing warmth, his breathing becomes easier, and the discoloration of his skin fades away.

" **The poison... It's being neutralized?!** " The echoing voice of the serpent is confused by this.

"This magic, it's..." Xion knew whose power this was, she knew it all too well, looking in the direction of where the arrow came from. Far off in the distance, she could make out the silhouette of a person, immediately the red hair dancing in the wind was a giveaway.

"Kairi." Xion smiles, hearing that name makes Roxas look at her confused but then his eyes move to where she's looking and with his eyes can see her more clearly. There on the far clifftop stood Kairi, she was already charging another light arrow this time, one glowing a pale pink.

"Hlutleysa..." The arrow surges almost electricity, this time she aims for the large serpent. "ljósta!" Firing her arrow, the zooms towards the snake, it sees it and prepares to take it head-on, believing it won't pierce its thick hide. 

Kairi's attack impacts the serpent, a roar of pain echoes again, her magic surges throughout the creatures, poison vapor seeps from it like steam. A venom-like substance leaking from its mouth, its entire body writhes with agony.

Roxas is still trying to process all this, but then comes to a realization of his own, all the poison in his body had been healed, including the earlier attack suppressing his powers. He looks down at his hand, staring at it, his breathing becomes slow, and his hand slowly becomes a claw, nails sharpening, scales beginning to form. "My turn now..." 

He gives Xion a quick kiss on her cheek, pulling away from her grip as he begins falling towards the snake. His eyes ignite with power, his body begins to swell, and his clothing begins to tear, his blue aura begins to envelop his body, his features transforming. In the blink of an eye, Roxas had fully transformed into his large dragon form. With a deep mighty roar that shakes the area, snarling he pounces on the large serpent, his fangs sinking into the creature's skin. His claws tearing and ripping its flesh, its whole body was writhing, trying to shake Roxas off its body.

Between the stinging pain from Kairi's arrow and Roxas on its back, it was in absolute agony. Before it can even strike the dragon, Roxas releases his hold and soars up into the air, the cross symbol on his neck glows bright orange, heat rises in his mouth as he discharges a powerful fire blast, breathing down on the snake. The large serpent is engulfed in his firey onslaught, consumed by the fire, he doesn't let up continue while the monster roars and scream. Finally, Roxas stops, as the larger creatures burns...

* * *

The battle had been won, Roxas and Xion had returned to their troops and drive off the heartless, his men were tending to their injuries, assessing the injured and the dead. Roxas helping some of the wounded while Xion had gone off to look for Kairi, as quickly as she appeared her sister vanished after Roxas had killed the serpent. There was no trace of her, but she knew her sister's magic, and both and Roxas saw her, so where did she go? 

There were many questions as to what happened, that serpent who was disguised as a woman, Roxas said that her poison was similar to that of Xehanort, in fact, there were more similarities between her large serpent form on the form he assumed when during their battle. Unfortunately, they weren't anything left after Roxas incinerated the creature, for now, she was just thankful that he was safe and she didn't lose him but worried for Kairi and her strange actions.

As the witch stands over the clifftop, the only sound of the breeze blowing, and then a new sound, wings flapping, and familiar caw, as she extends her arm out and a raven lands on her hand, perched there, a faint smile spread on her face, gently stroking its feathers. "Kairi... My sister, find her for me." She looks into the bird's eye intently, and it responds with the slightest of bows before flying back into the sky. Xion lingers for a moment, before heading back down the cliff and meet up with the others.


End file.
